


С мужчинами это случается

by eva_s



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: На заявку «Тони/Локи. „А такое... тоже с мужиками случается?“»





	

— Оу... С мужчинами это случается...

Старк улыбается. Старк комично приподнимает брови, и эта маска притворного сочувствия, наигранной расслабленности так прозрачна под взглядом бога... Он напряжен. Он чего-то ждет... И он не боится.

Как любопытно...

Пальцы сжимаются на его подбородке — и на браслете. Сжимаются — и ломают тонкий металл, останавливаясь лишь за мгновение до того, чтобы сломать и запястье.

— Эй, эй, полегче!..

Он умудряется дерзить даже так; даже без своего дурацкого костюма, даже корчась от боли в руках бога. Его глаза потемнели, но страха в них по-прежнему нет.

Локи размахивается.

 

...Старк падает на столешницу, спиной сметая весь стоящий на ней хрусталь; судорожно втягивает сквозь зубы воздух. Больно... И браслет разломан, черт тебя подери, дрянь ты асгардская...

— Джарвис, — шепчет он. Нужно время, чтобы перепрограммировать сборку...

А он, асгардский бог, подходит ближе. И под ледяным взглядом его нечеловеческих глаз становится холодно. Это всего лишь холод...

Его улыбкой можно резать, как высокоточным лазером, а то, что он делает дальше, не укладывается ни в одну из ожидаемых Тони схем. Тонкие теплые пальцы ложатся на ширинку — и рвут толстые джинсы одним движением, словно тончайший шелк. Вот так сила... Тело, осознав этот факт, предательски реагирует.

...Бог смотрит с глумливым интересом. Тони чувствует, что еще мгновение, и он сделает то, чего не делал еще никогда в жизни. А именно — покраснеет. Пальцы Локи касаются плоти, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— А такое... тоже случается с мужчинами? — голос бога льется в уши, как мед и как яд; все тело пробирает сладкой, мучительной дрожью.

Самое время крикнуть: «Джарвис, пора!», но Тони облизывает пересохшие губы. _Опасность! Опасность, мистер Старк..._

Он улыбается в потолок и отвечает:

— Да.


End file.
